Asura
I pray to no one! Nor will I be prayed to! And above all else...I will never forgive you....for making '''MY DAUGHTER CRY!' '''Asura' is the titular protagonist of the action beat 'em up'' Asura's Wrath'', and a wrestler for VGCW. He is an EDBW Graduate, winning the EDBW Hardcore Championship at Killscreen 2, and was voted into the second annual Star Road Tournament by the fans and made it all the way to the finals. After that, he spent another year in EDBW before making the jump to the Main Roster as part of M. Bison's reborn Shadaloo with Blood Falcon. In Asura's Wrath There is always some fool who wants to rule the world! Always forcing others to do what they cannot do for themselves! Asura is a Demigod and one of the Eight Guardian Generals of Shinkoku Trastrium, a group of Demigods who swore to protect the planet Gaea from the Gohma, a species of impure entities which were capable of destroying entire planets, until one day when the other seven Guardian Generals betrayed Asura by killing Emperor Strada, killing his wife Durga, and kidnapping his daughter Mithra, all to bring about an event known as "The Great Rebirth", which would supposedly wipe out the Gohma for good, but at the cost of hundreds of Trillions of lives; Asura opposed this, and as a result was banished to Naraka, swearing his vengence on them for ruining his life. Returning to the land of the living 12,000 Years later, he discovered the other Guardian Generals have rewritten history by portraying Asura as a evil entity and proclaiming themselves as the Seven Dieties. From there, Asura vows to end the lives of the Seven Dieties, rescue his daughter, and stop the Gohma once and for all, using nothing but his fists and pure rage to do so. As Asura's Mantra Affinity is''' Wrath', he gets even stronger the angrier he gets. In acts that make The Incredible Hulk and Kratos look like chumps, he defeated one of said Guardian Generals which was ''larger than the planet ''by simply punching his finger a lot, fighting his tutor on the Moon, survived being impaled by a endlessly extending sword from said moon to Gaea, invaded a giant space station larger than the planet (Noticing a trend here?) with his brother-in-law Yasha, bodied the source of all Gohma, and finally, perhaps arguably the single greatest feat in all of Video Games, defeated the creator of all things, Chakravartin, who is pretty much the God of all other Gods. How? 'Because he made his daughter cry.' Outside of battle however, Asura is the exact opposite of what you'd expect; while he is hot-headed and stubborn, he cares heavily about his family while valuing the lives of the innocent, and is a good-hearted warrior with a strong moral code. In VGCW 'Season 9: Hell on Star Road' 'Season 12: Reincarnation' In EDBW 'Season 2: The Coming of a New Dawn' 'Season 3: Forging Ahead' 'Season 4: Power Struggle''' Non-Royal Rumble Record (VGCW) Non-Royal Rumble Record (EDBW)